Something About Him
by White Shade
Summary: Kind of a diary entry from an OC I created. One-shot. A confession as the moon is high and there is no curse to stop a certain captain from revealing his true feelings to someone he salvaged after a bargain. Crapy summary, but plz read! I want you to.


**A/N: Another one shot I've had for a while now. My computer's usage for the internet was close to spilling over, so I had to stay off for a while. But, I have returned! I must say, I am rather proud of this one, but you have to pretend Barbossa is the captain and everyone else is aboard, like in At World's End in the beginning, but Jack is still alive. Just a note. **

I admitted it to myself: I had fallen hard for him, but I have absolutely no idea why. There was just something about him that mesmerized me. Could it be the coat, the monkey, or maybe that beard of his? I don't know, and that sucked.

I'd been on the Black Pearl for weeks now. I wouldn't consider myself captured, but the rest of the crew weren't the best people I would like to be hanging around with. Except Marty, Marty has some sense and maybe Gibbs. Will, pfft! Elizabeth can have 'im. I'd been a simple bargain to them ever since I got here. I was traded as a crew member for who knows what else. All my life, I never really had a place. I've just been here and there. No home, no family, not much.

The legend of the Black Pearl was true, but I also heard her captain wasn't so nice. I found that rumor to be false. The captain now seemed kindlier than most, but he wanted the job done right, like any other captain would.

He was a fine man, had nice speech when he talked to me, mostly proper, held his position, stood his ground, wouldn't go down without a fight, all that shnaz. I slept in another room, thankfully away from the crew. Although, I guess being a girl meant special privileges. They almost made me feel weak. I could stand the life at sea, I knew I could. I've spent my life surviving through everything else. The sea was nothing more to me than another challenge. I liked challenge.

I didn't talk to many people besides Marty and Gibbs. They had at least something interesting to say. As I looked up on the deck today, I spy another pirate staring at me. I had little idea as of to who he was. Supposedly the man who escaped an island with sea turtles, Jack Sparrow I could swear had eyes for me. He disgusted me though. Always in the rum and smelling of I don't want to know. I tried to ignore him.

* * *

When the night settled in, the crew headed for the forecastle. I was not tired and I was not like Elizabeth who followed a schedule and things to do before going to bed and such. I wouldn't say I was lady-like at all. I wore a dress, but if you saw it, it wasn't saying I was much of a girl. Torn up mostly is what it is, but I keep covered. It's old and ragged, making me fit in just fine with everyone else aboard the ship. Its dark threads and red color were there from only experiences, not by design.

I walked about the ship, seeing the anchor already down for the night. All I see are stars sparkling in my eyes as I choose to stare at them. They were so care free and had nothing to worry about. Sometimes I find myself wishing I could be one of those stars, watching on everyone below. I take in the salty spray of the sea, feeling the tickle up my nose as it enters into my system. Only out at sea for a week and I already think it's a part of me.

"You stayin' out?" I hear a voice say, interrupting my thoughts of the stars and the skies. I turn to witness the captain walking down the steps of the helm. I hadn't noticed him up there. His eyes bore into mine, and for a moment I stare again. But this time, he is staring back.

"Yes," I reply, going back to thinking, knowing my perfect moment may be over for the rest of my life. I no longer hear his footsteps as I look back to the skies. He was not moving from his spot before. Could it be he is looking at me? No, I put that fantasy out of my mind right after even considering it. It was too nice a thought. I shiver in the night, pulling a layer of my dress up to wrap myself inside. The night air was nipping to me, but I didn't mind.

"Yer sure?" the captain is checking on me. My arms lean on the side, and I merely nod, but I don't think he sees this. My long hair comes down from the left side and into my face, decreasing my view of the vast sea. I hear the footsteps now, but they are coming closer to me rather than further away. I see out of the corner of my left eye, a figure lean back on the side where my arms are, a few feet away. The position of the figure adjusts accordingly.

"I'm sure," I finally say, the waves hitting the boards of the ship from all sides. I shiver again, but once more, I don't mind it. I would adapt to the temperature soon enough. His eyes are scanning me; I can feel it. However, my emotions towards this are not as tormented this time. This time, the look he is giving me is different. Our atmosphere alters in a matter of seconds. I feel more relaxed. The cold his found its way to my feet.

I both feel and hear him sigh as he turns around, the same posture I am portraying. He is that close to me. I cannot let my emotions get in my way so I stay calm, thinking he may say more. I shiver again, not able to control my body's reaction to the cold as well anymore. I do not hear the monkey upon his shoulder tonight.

"Take this," he says to me, and without my response I feel something being wrapped around my form. I for once turn and see his coat around me. I look down at it for a while, and I then thank him for it. He begins conversation with me. Something we don't do quite often.

"You know Sparrow has the eye for you?" he asked, and from the way he sounds, it is amusing to him.

"I've heard so," I reply. "But, he's not much to me, and I don't very well like him."

"Oh?" the captain seems so surprised at this. One eyebrow lifts higher than the other on his face and I look him in the eyes. I see the aqua coloring to them, the light's reflection and the water create a lost moment for me. I hope he doesn't know I like him the way I do.

"Are you interested in anyone?" he asks me. I tell him mostly no.

"Mostly?" he caught my key word. "So, you have an interest in at least one person on this legend." I try to avoid this type of conversation, especially with the captain. I'd prefer it if he didn't know how I felt. The last thing I want to do is offend him in any way. I tighten the coat around me, feeling the warmth inside of it. He'd been wearing this coat all day.

Then, he informs me he's come to the ridicules conclusion that I am interested in Gibbs. I deny this and I think he may be catching my drift. I tighten my grip now on the coat as he asks me that if I don't like Jack, I sit with Gibbs yet I am not interested in him, who does that really leave me to like? I begin wondering why he is so consumed with this kind of talk with me. In my mind, we were acting similar to teenagers. I am temped by all favors to say Cotton because he could never confirm this. But, I can never gather enough in me to lie to him. I stay silent. The captain takes hold of my arm and our eyes meet again. I note his touch isn't too firm, so he wasn't demanding anything of me, but it wasn't too soft to let me infer that he is just getting my attention.

"I'd like ye to know somthin'," he tells me in a serious manner. "I traded you because I said I needed another crew member...I lied." Why would he tell me this?

"Why would you lie to have another mouth on board?" I ask after he finishes. He leans into me, saying nothing. I couldn't either; his mouth was on mine. I shut my eyes, losing myself in the blissful feeling I received from this. I thought I had crushed on him, but in that moment, I knew for a fact it was more than a crush. His mouth unlocks from mine. My eyes open again. What was that?

"If I ask you a serious question, will you answer me?" he asks breathless.

"Yes," I return. Saying no would be a stupid move to make.

"Who do you admire or fancy then?" he asks. Damn it! It was obvious this whole time! I didn't want to say this on the deck of a ship. It was the last place I would be saying the last thing. I should have seen that coming, though. He did just silently confess his attraction to me. I come in right next to his ear to whisper:

"His coat is around me," I tell him. The captain takes my waist and we kiss again. My arms find his neck and I can no longer control myself. He is heaven to me, and nothing could have felt better. He invites me to stay in the captain's quarters for the night with him. I accept, partly because he is the captain making a request and partly because I want to.

I sit on the bed, just breathing for a few moments as he lays down. I still sit on the side until I feel him pulling me back. I am laying next to him, my mind tells me then. We are terribly close, but I am not resisting. I feel something new, and I look to see his arm around me, causing our sides to brush against each other's. My eyes look up at him and he catches this. He leans down, stealing another kiss along with another piece of my heart.

"Do ye ever sleep?" he asks rather quietly as I stay close. I have been awake like this more than once I must confess.

"Sometimes," I say, but that's the last thing I recall saying that night. I fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

I awaken, thinking it was all a dream. I find I remain in his arms, and he is looking down on me again. We kiss again, and I feel the passion running through my veins. He finds my neck and trails down there. I let a gasp escape my lips, and he immediately ceases.

"What'd be amiss?" he asks. I close my eyes again, sighing.

"Nothing, you just surprised me," I answer. We lay next to each other, enjoying both our presences until something hops onto the bed. I sit up to see the monkey and the captain sighs.

"Jack's gonna have to get used to this," the captain says. I smile and lay back once more. _That_ was wonderful. My fantasy was coming true.

My name is Shade, and I have deeply fallen for the Black Pearl's rightful captain, Hector Barbossa.


End file.
